dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombie
are living dead creatures that appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Appearance Being the reanimated bodies of deceased humans, zombies look mostly human in appearance, save for different skin colors, sunken facial features, open wounds, and missing body parts, such as eyes, ears, noses, teeth, fingers, and even whole faces. However, some zombies, such as Juliet and The Dictator, appear as if they are still living humans. Personality As expected, most zombies have low intelligence due to their brains rotting, as well as a taste for living flesh, are belligerent and devoid of the ability to reason, and would attack any living human on sight. However, some zombies are intelligent enough to speak and even use weapons, and very few, like The Dictator, have the ability to command armies. Overview A zombie appears among Fortuneteller Baba's fighters, Bandages the Mummy. In Dragon Ball Z, Zombies are seen in the Other World, in the café where the Guide who took Goku to the start of the Snake Way meets Fortuneteller Baba in order to give her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). The other customers in the café are various yokai (Japanese monsters); such as tengu, yuki-onna, yama-warau, mikoshi-nyudo, and meihitotsubou. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Zombies attack Satan City. They appear among the living as a result of the Soul Cleansing Machine's Evil Containment tanks shattering from being overfilled in Hell, resulting in the creation of Janemba. Some of them are seen riding horses at the beginning of the movie and some other are members of the Dictator's army. Videl and Gohan, who is wearing his Great Saiyaman outfit, fight walking skeletons and zombies immediately before Frieza and his men. Mr. Satan is also seen beating up Jiang Shi and Zombies in a deserted street. Goten and Trunks fight the Dictator and his army of Zombies. Although most of the Zombies in Fusion Reborn attempt to harm everyone, there are a few who are quite benign. For instance, a grandpa who was confused about his coming back from the dead, does not hurt his family, and a woman named Juliet was presumably not going to hurt Romeo but left him for younger men. Zombies and other monsters appear briefly in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, when Krillin is looking for a Dragon Ball in an amusement park. Notable zombies *Pharaoh Totenhotep - Human-type Earthling zombie *Bido - Race of Hera zombie Video game appearances Zombie Lycant (ゾンビリカント), Mummy and Bandage Man are enemies in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Ghouls, Mummies, and Vampires are common enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, along with a stronger variant of the Ghoul and Mummy: the Living Dead and Cursed One, respectively. Mummy Man, Mummy, and Burning Mummy are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Mummies and other Zombies also appear in Dragon Ball Online. Walking skeletons are enemies in Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Trivia *One of the Zombies who attack Mr. Satan has the same hairstyle and wears the same clothes as Bido, but with a different coloring. *One of the Zombies in the Other World and another one in Wrath of the Dragon look very similar to Android 8. Gallery See also *Ghost *Jiang Shi *Skeleton *Vampire Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Gun Users Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Earthlings